Various types of coupling devices such as one-way clutches have been known for many years. Typical application of such clutches are as "holdbacks", for stand-by drives and "creep" drives. In each of these applications one member of the clutch is normally driven and the other member is normally passive. Various one-way clutch mechanisms such as sprag, cam and ratchet clutch members join the two clutch members and provide selective drive therebetween. In a holdback arrangement, the normally passive clutch member is fixed against rotation and the normally driven member is free to rotate in one direction, for example by the headhsaft of an inclined conveyor. Should the conveyor drive fail the holdback prevents the shaft, and thereby the conveyor, from running in reverse. In a stand-by drive arrangement two drive means are provided each capable of driving the load, typically at substantially equal speeds. When the normal drive stops for any reason the clutch provides a driving connection to allow the stand-by drive to pick up the load. A creep drive operates similarly except that the alternate drive operates at a substantially lower speed than the normal drive.
While there exists a variety of designs of couplings there is a continuing need for new designs to fit particular applications. The present invention is particularly directed to the mounting and environmental problems which exist in some applications and provides a particularly advantageous lubrication arrangement therefor.